


Sun & Moon

by markclub



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Online Friendship, Overwatch - Freeform, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markclub/pseuds/markclub
Summary: Will I be able to see you again?At the end of this long journey?Want to be togetherIn the same timeIn different placesThis distorted fateWhen Lucas's moon rises, Mark's sun rises as well.





	Sun & Moon

**Author's Note:**

> psa: i have never played overwatch before in my life  
> thank u 2 mandie for hep n beta
> 
> i listened to anna sun by walk the moon as i was writing this  
> u dont have to but feel free to listen jus to get the mood setting  
> (or listen to sun & moon by nct. whichever)
> 
> ALSO inspired by a text post on tumblr !!

Mark has never been too into gaming. While the rest of his friends would rave about their current favorite games, he just couldn’t understand the excitement. They would even suggest him to try out a game with them, telling him how it’s even on sale on Steam, but no matter how cheap it gets, Mark never ends up buying it. There are games that he’s installed though, ranging from free to needing little to no skill, or ones he has as gifts since he’s stubborn and no matter the persuasion he refuses to spend all his money away on games.

 

Right now, he’s bored. He stares at the monitor screen of his computer, the bland desktop staring back making his eyes water. He thinks since he’s got nothing better to do, he’ll play Overwatch. He’s played the game a few times before-- to test out the waters-- and while his friends are pros at the game, he’s a fucking noob. He normally plays as Mercy, her main objective is to heal people and gets killed easily, only weilding a pistol that you have to stop what you’re doing and switch to; so this may not be alluring to others. There’s a reason why he likes playing as Mercy. He’s never been good at shooting games for one, and for two, the characters have special abilities that you can use and you toggle them with Q. Mercy can _fly,_ he’s always wanted to fly. There’s usually an objective where the team has to either defend a point and make sure the payload doesn’t get pushed to the endpoint, or try to push the payload to the endpoint. As he plays the game, he remembers just how much he can’t stand this dumb game. Rather than arrows, this game uses WASD and needless to say he’s always hated games that uses those keys to move.

 

At one point, he gets a headshot landed on him. He brushes it off, he’s used to this, especially when it comes from Widowmaker. The darn sniper. Mark’s surprised by how composed he remains, as it’s been the same person who’s been landing headshots on him and rather than rage quiting, by the sixth time it happens, he writes into the chat, “Widow pls.” This tends to work as he’s done it prior.

 

**Mercy, I’m sorry, but I have to.**

 

Mark doesn’t get mad about it, he tried. Although, he doesn’t get any more headshots landed on him, they’ve become body shots and they’re definitely more hesitant. Later, as he was going around the back of the point to try to get to someone, he runs point blank into Widow. Widow’s staring at him through her scope. Mark “Hello’s,” just to get things going, maybe tug on a few strings. Rather than aiming for Mark, she shoots the Pharah that was coming up behind him. After grappling away, she writes into the chat:

 

**Did you see how I didn’t shoot you**

 

 _FRIEND REQUEST FROM_ **_XUXI_ **

 

Before Mark knows it, the two come to trade skypes. Mark learns that Xuxi is a boy who goes by the name of Yukhei, but he tells Mark to call him Lucas. Mark hadn’t expected to form a friendship with anyone on this game, hadn’t cared for any really, but Lucas doesn’t seem so bad, even invites Mark into a group chat to introduce him to all of his friends. In the group chat, he quickly gets close with someone called Ten. Ten’s a little weird, but he’s easy to talk to and he’s kinda funny. The two end up being like two peas in a pod.

 

The first time they have a group call, Mark’s too shy to say a word. It’s easy at least with Ten here. Lucas is in the call, but he’s struggling to get his mic to work. Ten says something, and it has Mark laughing, which has Lucas typing.

 

 

> **that was a cute laugh `-`**

 

Mark’s blushing profusely, clears his throat and doesn’t say a word regarding that. It’s when Ten confides in him that Mark learns he doesn’t have a chance.

 

The three soon become a trio, constantly skyping and going as far as falling asleep on the call together, even finding other things on the web to do together as they are miles away from each other. They play a lot of Crossfire, mostly the game’s Ghost Mode as it’s Mark’s favorite mode. Mark may be ass, but he finds the mode fun no matter how much teasing he receives from Lucas. _You’re shooting up, that’s not how you shoot- this is how you get killed Mark!,_ Lucas would yell into the mic, but even with all the tips Mark can’t seem to get it ingrained in his head. Maybe it’s because he likes making Lucas laugh, even if Lucas is laughing because Mark sucks.

 

Since Mark and Ten are super close, daresay best friends, they try to tell each other everything that’s going on in their lives. Ten tells Mark about his feelings for Lucas. Mark can see why, Lucas is charming, he’s easy to catch feelings for, but Ten is his friend. Mark tells himself he’ll back off, even tells Ten to go for it.

 

**ten.**

**dont u have feelings for him as well tho?**

 

**mark ♡**

**no? LOL**

 

**ten.**

**its just i know how easy it is to catch feelings**

**dont hold yourself back bc of me**

 

**mark ♡**

**i’m not dw**

 

Things only get harder after that. While Mark is rooting for Ten to get with Lucas, Lucas is every bit of flirty without trying and that doesn’t make it any easier to repress the feelings he shouldn’t be having. Mark had been feeling particularly nice with himself, so he had taken a few pictures of himself- just to see if they would end up being worthy. He ended up liking a few, even making one of them his profile picture. Ten, the little snake he is, links the picture in the group chat, saying _isn’t he so gorgeous!!!! beautiful!!! pretty!!!! ;~;_

 

 

> **Lucas**
> 
> **yeah**
> 
> **he is**

 

 

> **Lucas**
> 
> **so fucking gorgeous**

 

Mark tells himself it means nothing. It’s nothing to fuss over, Lucas is just a nice friend giving Mark compliments- like any other friend would. Rightfully so. Even so, he’s smiling at his screen like an idiot. Mark’s never found himself to be good looking, but maybe he isn’t half bad if it’s coming from Lucas.

 

Lucas is like a dream. The first time Mark had heard Lucas’s voice, he notes that it’s very deep, and it’s also very nice to listen to- Mark could lull to sleep listening to it. The first time Mark sees what Lucas looks like, Mark thinks Lucas’s looks are a force to be reckoned with. Mark’s been told he always seems to go for the ugly nerdy looking guys, but Mark begs to differ. If there is a single person who finds Lucas ugly, Mark really thinks they should get their eyes checked, Mark thinks Lucas is cute.

 

They cam often, and tonight isn’t any different. As Lucas is playing a shooting game, one Mark can’t remember what it’s called for the life of him, and Ten is doing who knows what, Mark’s in the mood to watch a movie. He looks at his notes, he’s got a list of movies to watch jotted down. He’s quite bad when it comes to watching the latest movies, never understanding what people are talking about when they’re discussing movies as he hasn’t seen much to begin with. He opts for The Notebook, he’s always found Rachel McAdams pretty. Throughout the movie, he doesn’t think he gets what’s going on, it’s hard when as of late there’s been a certain someone clouding his thoughts and that certain someone is currently in a call with him along with another someone who has deep feelings for that certain someone. He’s having a good time. At this rate, Mark is so confused he finds himself laughing. The scene isn’t even funny, Noah and Allie are just lying in the middle of the road, but Mark’s always laughed at stupid shit anyway. Mark’s fucking _cackling_ and this movie really isn’t that funny, Mark’s sure it’s supposed to have Mark in tears from the angst, but instead he’s laughing away. Lucas, who is trying to win a game, is telling Mark to stop.

 

“Mark, your laugh is cute as fuck but it’s distracting. I’m trying to win here!” Mark can hear the pout.

 

“S-sorry,” Mark’s trying to hold in another fit of laughter. He can’t help it though. Another fit comes out and Lucas should be mad, but Lucas sounds endeared more than anything and he’s even laughing along with Mark.

 

“You made me lose but it’s fine because you’re cute.”

 

Mark feels a squeeze in his chest. He doesn’t even realize Noah and Allie die in the end, too focused on the words Lucas had uttered. He even forgets about Ten being in the call for a second, so he snaps himself out of it. He can only imagine how Ten is feeling, hopes Ten was too distracted to hear a thing.

 

It’s hard to get mad at Lucas, especially when he’s so easygoing and he’s never one to start something.

 

There’s always a first time for everything. They have their first fight during a skype call. Mark doesn’t know how they got here, maybe it’s because he’s been frustrated with bottling his feelings in, maybe it’s because no one but him knows about his buried feelings for the other, or maybe it’s because there’s an underlying guilt from lying to Ten. Whatever it may have been, it leaves Lucas silent and Mark unnecessarily being passive aggressive. Without thinking, as he’s already so upset, he tells Lucas if he doesn’t care then he should hang up. He doesn’t even know what he meant by that, but when he sees the little **Call ended** , he sort of wants to cry. He spends the rest of the day in his room sulking, definitely not crying over a dumb boy, because that would be stupid and it would only make him feel more pathetic- as if he doesn’t know he is. As quick as the fight had started, it only lasts a few hours. They only end up making up because Ten had found out, demanding them to work their shit out.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hang up.”

 

“Then why did you?” Mark bites. He shouldn’t be petty, but he’s hurt and he’s trying hard to not let Lucas hear his sniffles.

 

“I kinda felt cornered, I’m sorry-- I really didn’t mean to hang up. Of course I care. Do you think I don’t care about you? Is that what’s wrong here?” When Lucas is met with silence, he continues, “I wanted to leave you alone for a bit. I didn’t want you even madder at me. I really care about you.”

 

Mark doesn’t mull over their fight anymore after that, wants to forget it ever happened since it was silly. The two spend that night in a call watching Insidious, even though Mark had begged to watch something else, was never one for horror. Lucas had reassured him with a simple, “It’s okay. I’m here, it’ll be okay. I’ll turn it off if it gets too scary.”

 

They don’t end up watching the movie. Sharing screens can be rough, it got too laggy, so instead they sit there in the comfort of each other’s presence and not too long later Mark falls asleep. He wakes up to find they’re still in a call.

 

“Why didn’t you hang up, loser?” he mumbles in his drowsy state.

 

“That is because I, am still awake. Good morning, sunshine.”

 

“Morning,” he lays back against his pillow and snuggles closer to his sheets, “you should get some rest. You must be tired.” He yawns.

 

“I reckon you’re the one who must be tired. Go back to sleep, I’ll hang up later.”

 

“‘Kay.” It doesn’t take him long to fall back asleep, but when he awakes he can see the call’s still ongoing. Mark comes to a conclusion:

 

He’s in love with a loser. A very cute loser.

  
  


Let it be known that Ten has never had the best ideas.

 

For some reason, Ten comes up with the brilliant idea of pranking Lucas. Mark doesn’t see the harm, so he agrees to do it. He should have seen that this would only end in disaster, but he wasn’t exactly thinking and anything dealing with Lucas leaves his brain going haywire. Ten’s plan is for them to swap display names and profile pictures, making Lucas believe one was the other. Mark doesn’t know Ten’s motive, or where this will exactly take them, but Ten had said it’d be funny.

 

**mark ♡**

**hehe the plans all set**

**im gonna msg him now**

 

Mark stares at the chat he’s got with Lucas. This plan could very well blow up in their faces, as he doesn’t know how to be Ten in the first place. He doesn’t even know what to say. What the fuck would Ten say if he was trying to get a conversation going with Lucas?

 

**ten.**

**hi**

 

**Lucas**

**hey**

 

**ten.**

**i’m in pain**

 

**Lucas**

**omg why?**

 

**ten.**

**got**

**punched in the chest**

 

Mark physically facepalms at himself. Not only random, but he doesn’t know where he was going with that.

 

**Lucas**

**ouch?**

**are you okay?**

 

**ten.**

**hurts**

**a lot**

**LOLOL**

 

Mark’s cringing at the whole conversation. He wonders if it’s as bad with Ten- doubts it.

 

**ten.**

**hey how’s it going?**

 

**mark ♡**

**so guess what**

 

**ten.**

**hm?**

 

**mark ♡**

**he just said hes in love with u**

 

This plan isn’t going in the direction he had hoped it would. On second thought, he doesn’t know where he was hoping this was going to go. It’s not too funny after all.

 

**ten.**

**um**

**what???**

**what were you guys messaging about?**

 

**mark ♡**

**ill just copy n paste our convo**

 

 

> _hey lucas im curious_
> 
> mark ♡
> 
>  
> 
> _about?_
> 
> Lucas
> 
>  
> 
> _do u have feelings for anyone?_
> 
> mark ♡
> 
>  
> 
> _what makes you ask.._
> 
> Lucas
> 
>  
> 
> _just curious_
> 
> mark ♡
> 
>  
> 
> _yeah i do_
> 
> Lucas
> 
>  
> 
> _are u ever gonna tell me who?_
> 
> mark ♡
> 
>  
> 
> _i’m afraid if i do things will change_
> 
> Lucas
> 
>  
> 
> _whys that??_
> 
> _i wont judge u kno that :(_
> 
> mark ♡
> 
>  
> 
> _lol_
> 
> _uh_
> 
> _so heres the thing_
> 
> _i think i’m falling in love with you_
> 
> Lucas

 

Mark reads the last line to himself over and over again. It’s too good to be true. Lucas? In love with him? It’s got to be one big joke that the two are pulling on him. He tells Ten to quit fucking around, but by this point Ten’s in no mood for jokes. He tells Mark that he’s not fucking around, that Lucas is in love with Mark- not him- and that should make Mark happy, but it doesn’t and it only makes things worse. The two eventually tell Lucas that the whole thing had been a stunt. Lucas doesn’t seem mad, but one can never be too sure with Lucas. The two don’t end up addressing what happened, acknowledgement of Lucas’s feelings for Mark left unspoken. Mark doesn’t tell Lucas that he knows, things are tense enough with Ten. Mark continuously tries reassuring Ten that nothing will happen-- that he has no feelings for Lucas- but maybe Ten can see right through the bullshit because Lucas makes Mark’s heart stutter and if that’s not from how he feels about Lucas, then maybe he should go see a doctor. Mark feels as if he’s betrayed Ten. He knows feelings can’t be helped, but here was Ten confiding in Mark, and here was Mark developing feelings for the one person he really shouldn’t have been. It’s shittier that Ten was the first to hear about it. If he knew Ten’s motive from the get-go, maybe he wouldn’t have agreed- as he would have been too afraid to hear Lucas’s answer.

 

Maybe he’s only hurting himself, but he’s always been one to put others before him-- his own happiness never seemed too important. Lucas had said that was going to hurt him one day. He wasn’t wrong. If there was one thing that really intrigued Mark about Lucas, was that the other could understand him without trying, and maybe that’s how he had cracked Mark’s shell so easily. While Ten had understood him as a close friend should, Lucas seemed to meet him on a more intimate level-- one Mark wasn’t all too scared of at the start. He had wanted it, to be on this level with Lucas, but now that it’s here he’s rethinking it all and perhaps feelings are a social misconception.

 

Slowly but surely, the two fade in contact. Their group calls haven’t been happening, Mark has been avoiding Lucas to the best of his ability, and he and Ten don’t talk about it. He knows he could so easily message Lucas this instant, confessing that he too feels the same, but he doesn’t. He ignores his feelings and comforts Ten, tries to find things to occupy the both of their minds. Soon enough days become weeks, and things start blurring when the group chat he had found a home in is left for dead.

 

He doesn’t know what leads him to do it, but he grows tired of seeing the very person on his contacts when the two haven’t been saying a word to each other. Between convincing himself that this is for the better and seeing that nothing was ever meant to happen, he ends up removing Lucas as a contact.

  
  


Out of sight,

 

out of mind.

 

It never happened.


End file.
